


I Miss You

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim calls Kon one last time after he died</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Tim sat alone in the apartment. He always sat alone in it. A few cold rooms with nothing to show that he lived there. Just like his life. Nothing left for him and no one to notice when he was gone.

Wiping viciously at his face, Tim pushed away the tears that wouldn’t stop; he knew that his family would find out. It just wouldn’t be until the cops called them and the cops wouldn’t call them until someone noticed the smell.

He moved slowly through the cold impersonal room to the bathroom. He’d looked so long for a little apartment that had an actual bath… and this would be the first time he used it.

The water had been running for a while, much to hot by the steam rising up in heat waves, but Tim didn’t notice pain as he slipped into the bath still clad in Kon’s old shirt along with the sharp little butterfly knife that his best friend had given him.

Best friend. Tears started to rain heavily down his cheeks, cold water splashing lightly into the hot tub.

Tim glanced to the little shelf he’d built above the tub. His cellphone was resting there, waiting for him, with Kon’s number ready to dial. Tim was thankful that the phone hadn’t been turned off yet, that he could still call and leave messages.

Messages for no one.

He could barely feel the sharp as he cut along his arm, following the helpful veins from wrist to elbow, before switching to the other. It wasn’t instantaneous, Tim watched in awe as his skin slowly peeled apart and rubies started beading up and spilling into the tub.

The knife dropped, somewhere, into the bath but it didn’t matter as Tim was reaching for his phone. Carefully picking it up and pressing the call button before bracing it between his shoulder and ear. He wasn’t sure if his numb hands would be able to hold the phone up long enough.

“Hey! You’ve reached Kon, number one hottie in the universe. Tell how gorgeous you are and I’ll be sure to call you back soon!”

 _Beeeep_

“Hi Kon,” Tim’s voice was soft, too soft to echo in the lonely bathroom. I just wanted to call you one last time. I miss you a lot. Think I went a little crazy.” Tim wished he could blow his nose and get the stuffed sobbing quality out of his voice but that was a bit beyond him now.

“I’m alone now, now one ever calls to check in, or just randomly stops by to see me.” Both of Tim’s arms had fallen beneath the water now… he’d never really liked the color pink.

“I know that’s my fault I could go out and do something, find someone that has the time to just talk for a while.” But everyone was so busy and no one notices me, Tim didn’t add.

“I wish you were here to talk. I couldn’t think of anyone else I wanted to call,” Could call was also left unspoken.

“I just wish you were here.” Tim’s vision was going black and he knew he needed to get to the point, he could feel the water reaching up as he slid down.

 _“I’m glad they left your phone on. I’m so happy that I could listen to your voice one last time.”_


End file.
